memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:German language
Gruss Gott We are not a german dictionary. This belongs as a note on the episode page for , not as its own article. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:42, 18 August 2006 (UTC) : It is still relevant in terms of our article on the German language. I already merged it to that page, where it was already referenced. --Alan del Beccio 17:46, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Observer Effect What exactly is Hoshi babbling while she is dreaming? is that really german? first she seems to speak some japanese, after that there comes something like "Ikk wär zu spät in Klass koumen". After that Trip is waking her. What's that supposed to mean? Ok, i live in bavaria, but i'm quite fluent in german anyway:P If that's really supposed to be german (perhaps it's some other germanic language or africaans) it's so badly pronounced, it's barely understandable at all. --BlueMars 18:16, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I'm from the opposite side of Germany and here's what I understand: "Itsch werde spät in die Klasse kommen", followed by something in French that begins with "Je vais". The German is meant to be "Ich werde spät in die Klasse kommen". The people working on the script of the episode tried to translate "I will be late for class" into German, well, not quite succesfully, as you can see/hear. I guess after the German sentence Hoshi says the same in French, but I can only understand the first part, "Je vais" - "I will". --Jörg 18:58, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Sounds reasonable. Lucky producers, having fans like us who are trying to get every bit of canon out of theit slappines;-) Let's put it that way: Over the course of 150 years a language certainly changes a lot, so what the producers intended to say "Ich werde zu spät zum Unterricht kommen" will be "Itsch werde zu spät in die Klasse kommen" by the mid-22nd century -.- Perhaps it's just a dialect from New Berlin or something Benjamin Sisko sang while dancing in his leather trousers:p --BlueMars 22:13, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Nazis Of course German was spoken by the nazis, it is the language of germany. But this fact isn't a characterisic feature of german language. The sentence in the article implicates that everyone who speaks german as his mother's tounge is a nazi. In general most people only know germany because of it's past an not because of it's democracy or todays role in the world. :No, it doesn't. Re-read the opening sentence. The second sentence, that you are picking apart, is simply a clarification of what you just stated, that Nazis spoke German. You will notice that the rest of the article is about non-Nazi speakers of the language. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:25, 24 December 2006 (UTC) "Großer Gott" in stead of "Grüß Gott"? In the last paragraph the commentary states that its more likely Einstein meant "Großer Gott" in stead of "Grüß Gott". I don't agree, it's actually very common to say "Grüß Gott", just like if you say "hello" to a new idea in English! I would recommend to delete that commentary! Greetings, :I never used Grüß Gott as a reaction to something unexpected. -- Kobi 19:40, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::For the record, Kobi is German. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:09, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Well, OK, I'm Austrian, we do! Past tense? I wonder why this article claims that German WAS a language spoken on Earth, while other Human languages are described in present tense. Why are German and French described as dead languages? 01:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Same reason virtually every article on MA is written in the past tense, that is the manual of style. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:18, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::But the article about the Greek or the Russian language is written in the present: "Russian/Greek IS a language ..." :Then that article needs to be fixed to match the manual of style. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:46, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Offenes Licht The Offenes Licht under the image means open light, not open flame. I changed it. Wer deutsch kann wird mir zustimmen. --Zen Orious // AC/DC 4ever 20:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC)